Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a simultaneous dispenser of two liquids which mix as dispensed and more particularly to a dispenser and mixer of liquor and flavoring simultaneously which is mounted on top of a liquor bottle.
Discussion of the Background
In order to dispense a predetermined amount of liquor from a bottle, it is known to use a dispenser known as an “optic” which is partly clear and screwed or otherwise connected to the top of the liquor bottle. This name is apparently given because the bartender and customer can see that the dispenser is full and thus, that the proper amount of liquor (such as a shot) is being dispensed. It is only necessary to tip the bottle until the internal container is filled and a trigger is pulled to dispense the measured amount of liquor into a glass. Such devices are seen in WO Publication 2006/123327 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,217.
However, customers now are interested in purchasing liquor which has an additional flavoring added. Flavored vodka, especially, has generated a lot of interest from customers. However, there has been no simple way to add flavoring to unflavored vodka as it is dispensed. It is possible to prepare or buy an entire bottle of flavored vodka, but this requires a number of separate bottles for different flavors. This requires a large amount of space and expense for a commercial bar and is especially not practical for a home bar.
Dispensers are also known for simultaneously dispensing two liquids, such as US Publication 2005/0205600 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,245. However, these are not designed to be used on top of a liquor bottle and the second does not mix the two liquids being dispensed.